


February 6, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes flew open when a creature's claws pinned her struggling preacher father down.





	February 6, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl's eyes flew open when a creature's claws pinned her struggling preacher father down before her kick struck the enemy and she lifted the happy man up.

THE END


End file.
